


F*** The Bullies

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying Mention, Gen, Music, Swearing, dad remus, emotional breakdown, murder mention, ranting through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: In the first week since adopting Virgil Remus comes home to loud music being blasted and decides to see if there’s something he can help with.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	F*** The Bullies

“Kid, can I have a clue? Is this stress relief, venting or teenage rebellion, and can I join in whatever it is?” Remus was yelling to be heard outside what had been his spare bedrooms door.

There had been a lot of angry music playing since he got home from work and he’d taken his time getting into something comfier and throwing together some calm down art (or just throwing paintballs at a canvas, depended on who was asked). Now though it seemed like the teenager he’d adopted that week could use more of a distraction than the music was offering.

Just barging in had already been proven to make things worse though, having sent Virgil into an anxiety attack when Remus had done it without thinking on his first day home. So he would stand outside the door and hope for a response, beyond the sobs he could hear just underneath the music.

He wasn’t expecting the door to be thrown open. “It’s a fucking breakdown, Remus! Happy now or are you still wanting to join in even though there’s absolutely nothing I could imagine you having a breakdown over?!” Getting screamed at from such a short distance at least told him what it was like for his family and friends when he bounced up to them with frantic energy.

“You’re right, screaming along to music is definitely the right response to that. I’ve got playlists upon playlists for breakdowns, largely using your taste in music if the soundtrack of this evening so far is anything to go by. What’s tonight's for? Heartbreak? Committing baby’s first murder? New school bullies? Insecurity? Hating the guy who adopted you? That one’s fine by the way, as long as you let me know why so we can talk it through later to see if there’s a solution we can work on.”

The suggestions at least had Virgil pausing, looking shocked but at least taking a deep breath while thinking through them all. “Are teachers included in the new school bullies option?” He finally asked.

That set Remus’s mind whirling in protectiveness and anger. He might not have known Virgil for long but he wasn’t going to accept any adults in positions of power over children abusing their roles. “Yes, but for the teachers I need you to write out what they’ve done and why you think it’s bullying if you don’t want to speak it through. For the moment though I’ve got a ‘Fuck the Bullies’ playlist with our names on it. If you can scream the right lyrics louder than me then I’ll order us whatever takeaway you want for tea.”

“I started scribbling rants down to try and shut my head up before resorting to music. Just read one of them.” Virgil muttered, retreating into his room, only to throw a notebook at the door, hitting Remus’s head. The music turned off a second after that at least.

“I’ll get the playlist turned on then.” Remus grinned, gripping the book and heading back to the living room. Perhaps it wasn’t trust but it was at least letting him help with one thing. That was enough of a start for Remus.

And the school wouldn’t know what hit them when he finished reading the ranting pages.


End file.
